Songs for Twilight Characters
by J.Lynn-theOneAndOnlyBOOKWORM
Summary: These are songs that I think fit Twilight characters. If you have some you'd like to add, just tell me and I'll add them! Rated T in case any songs have swears in them.
1. The Reason

**These are songs that make me think of **_**Twilight**_** or its characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics or songs I put on here, or any **_**Twilight**_** characters I may mention. Stephenie Meyer does sigh**

**This first one is for Edward, and Stephenie Meyer actually has it on the **_**New Moon**_** playlist on her website. But I really, really like it, so I'm putting it here:**

"**The Reason" by Hoobastank**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you


	2. My Immortal

**This one is for Bella (SM has this one on her website too, but I found it before I knew that). I don't think it's **_**perfect**_** for Bella, but it's mostly good:**

"**My Immortal" by Evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	3. Winner at a Losing Game

**This song is for Jacob, and I **_**do**_** think this one is perfect-o:**

"**Winner at a Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts**

Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the  
Pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye

Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me

Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game  
Ooo, I'm tired of losing  
Oh, oh, oh-


End file.
